No Children Story
by fantaozi08
Summary: Story yang tidak diperuntukkan untuk kalian dibawah 17. Berisi official pair and crack pair. (EXO, IKON, NCT and SF9) No other
1. Jealous (KrisTao)

**Jealous!**

 **Screenplay KrisTao Fanfiction**

 **oOo**

 _ **" Shhh, ahh krishh - geh. Hahhh pelanhh."**_

 _ **Racau pria bersurai hitam itu. Sebut saja namanya Huang Zi Tao -dipanggil Tao-. Pria berkelahiran china itu hanya bisa memasrahkan diri ketika kekasihnya kembali melakukan sesi percintaan mereka di bawah shower.**_

 _ **Tao sudah yakin jika acara -yang disebut kris- adalah mandi bersama, maka itu tidaklah pure. Karena memang nyatanya, ia pasti akan digarap habis-habisan oleh pria berkelebihan hormon itu.**_

 _ **"Ahhh!" seketika Tao berteriak. Kris terlalu cepat dalam menumbuk prostatnya. Membuat Tao tak tahan sehingga lebih memilih untuk mempererat lingkaran tangan dileher Kris dan kakinya di pinggang pria itu.**_

 _ **Melihat Tao yang semakin kewalahan, membuat Kris merasa bangga. Ia telah membuat kekasihnya itu menggelinjang nikmat sampai-sampai menutup matanya rapat, mendongakkan kepalanya sambil bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan mengeluarkan desahan. Leher jenjang yang menggoda itu terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Membuat Kris tak tahan untuk menambah hiasan ruam merah disana.**_

 _ **Tanpa aba, bibir tebal milik Kris mendarat ke leher tan itu. Menjilat, menghisap lalu menggigit sehingga hickey tercipta. Dan dipastikan Tao akan memakai baju turtle neck untuk menutupinya.**_

 _ **"Ahhh gehh, prostahh nyaaahhh. Ahhh pleassehhh harhhderrhh. I willhh comehhh." pinta Tao**_

 _ **"As your wish, my panda" dan Kris semakin mempercepat sesi in-out nya di lubang memerah Tao.**_

 _ **Memegang pantat sintal itu, Kris semakin menyamankan posisinya. Sebentar lagi Tao akan keluar dan ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kesejatiaannya sudah mau mengeluarkan lahar karena jepitan yang dilakukan oleh otot-otot lubang anus Tao.**_

 _ **Semakin liar dan cepat. Tao tak dapat menahan klimaksnya.**_

 _ **"Aahhhhhh!" lahar putih itu keluar dari genital milik Tao. Membasahi perut mereka berdua. Dan Tao merasa sangat lega.**_

 _ **Melihat Tao sudah keluar, membuat Kris semakin menambah kecepatannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan keluar. Dan hanya tiga tusukan, spermanya mengalir deras kedalam single hole milik Tao. Sama-sama mendesah lega, baik Tao maupun Kris.**_

 _ **Mengeluarkan genitalnya, Kris perlahan membuka kaitan kaki Tao pada pinggangnya. Menurunkan Tao dari gendongannya, Kris membantu Tao membasuh seluruh badan mereka yang lengket. Tao hanya bisa pasrah untuk diapakan oleh kekasihnya itu. Ia terlalu lemas untuk menggerakkan badannya.**_

 _ **"Terima kasih" ucap Kris sambil mencium kening Tao. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Tao.**_

Tao segera bangun dari tidurnya. Keringat bercucuran di pelipis lalu turun mengalir hingga ke leher. Sungguh Tao tak percaya jika -efek dari merindukan seseorang- bisa sedahsyat ini.

Sampai membuat dirinya seperti remaja yang sedang mengalami mimpi basah. Entah kenapa -Tao sendiri heran- ia bisa memimpikan hal-hal erotis, seperti adegan sexnya waktu di kamar mandi sebelum Kris berangkat keluar kota untuk mengembangkan usahanya di cabang.

Tak ingin semakin terbayang akan sesuatu hal yang membuat dirinya malu, Tao memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Sepertinya mandi adalah salah satu cara untuk menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya.

Setelah mandi, Tao memutuskan untuk membangunkan jagoan kecilnya. -Rei- anak yang diadopsinya di salah satu Panti Asuhan di tempat kelahirannya -Qingdao-, saat anak berumur belum genap dua tahun.

Dibukanya gorden berwarna kuning itu. Membiarkan cahaya matahari menembus masuk ke kamar anaknya. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju kasur yang berisi anak berumur lima tahun. Digoyangkan pelah tubuh mungil itu agar Rei terbangun.

"Hei, baby. Wake up. Walaupun sekarang kau libur sekolah, bukan berarti kau harus bangun siang." ucap Tao.

Sedetik kemudian, manik segelap malam itu terbuka. Wajah kantuk tentu masih tercetak jelas di wajah Rei. Dan Tao tersenyum akan hal itu. Rei merupakan anak yang tidak sulit untuk dibangunkan. Buktinya ia sekarang telah duduk bersila sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Morning, Rei."

"Morning too, baba." balasnya dengan suara serak. Tao lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat kelakuan Rei.

"Ok. Karena Rei sudah bangun, jadi sekarang waktunya mandi. Baba siapin airnya dulu." dan Rei hanya mengangguk -sebagai balasannya-.

Setelah Tao menyiapkan airnya, ia menyuruh Rei untuk segera mandi sebelum airnya menjadi dingin. Selagi anaknya itu mandi, Tao menyiapkan baju yang akan dipakai Rei dan setelahnya Tao melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar anaknya, untuk membuat sarapan.

"Baba"

Panggil Rei ketika dirinya sudah mandi dan berpakaian. Sedikit berlari ia menuju ke arah Tao yang sedang masak di dapur.

"Hai sayang. Wow, kenapa anakku sangat tampan hari ini." goda Tao.

"Memangnya baba tidak tau, hari ini daddy pulang."

"Tidak, daddymu tidak memberitahu baba. Jadi tadi malam dia menelponmu?" Rei menggeleng. "No, lebih tepatnya tadi pagi. Setelah aku mandi."

Tao mengangguk. "Ok, jadi Rei mau membantu baba menyiapkan makanan kan? Kita buat kejutan untuk daddy nanti."

"Call baba, lets go cooking" ucapnya semangat.

Dan dimulailah acara masak antara Tao dan Rei.

'Kau bahkan hanya mengabari Rei, dan membiarkanku gelisah akan dirimu, Kris.'

Ting Tong~

Bel berbunyi, dan itu membuat kegiatan Tao dan Rei berhenti. Tanpa kata Rei meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ke depan untuk membuka pintu. Sedangkan Tao melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya berjalan cepat. Sesampainya ia membuka pintu itu dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya.

"Daddy!" ucap Rei setelah membuka pintu. Ternyata yang menekan bel itu adalah Kris, daddy nya.

"Hai jagoan. Kau rindu daddy." Rei dengan cepat mengangguk. "Ya daddy. Hmm jadi mana oleh-olehnya." tangannya menengadah dan Kris yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Diberikannya paper bag berisi mainan yang di belinya khusus untuk Rei. Dan lihatlah anak itu langsung menerimanya dengan senang. Rei berlari menuju dapur untuk menunjukkan mainan baru yang di beri oleh Kris -daddynya-. Sedangkan Kris, dengan santai masuk sambil membawa koper dan paper bag berisi oleh-oleh untuk Tao.

"Baba, lihat aku punya mainan baru." Rei datang dengan perasaan senang. Ia terlihat menggebu-gebu menceritakan tentang mainannya.

"Kau dapat darimana mainan itu, Rei?" Tao mensejajarkan tinggi dengan Rei. "Daddy." jawabnya singkat.

'Daddy? Jadi Kris sungguh pulang.'

Seketika Tao berdiri dan berjalan menuju bagian depan dari rumah ini, ruang tamu. Tapi beberapa ia melangkahkan kakinya, Tao melihat Kris telah berada di hadapannya.

Membuatnya menjadi patung melihat raut tampan Kris yang di rindukannya.

"Terpesona dengan diriku, sayang?" Kris menggoda Tao sambil mencolek dagunya. Sedangkan Tao hanya bereaksi melototkan matanya. Muka memerah membuat Kris ingin tertawa.

"Kau kenapa pulang. Jadi masih ingat rumah, diriku dan Rei." marah Tao "Wait baby. Kenapa kau marah. Aku baru pulang dan ini sambutanmu." Kris mendekap tangannya di dada. Sikap angkuh ia keluarkan.

Tapi Tao juga tak mau kalah. Dengan sama ia mendekap tangannya didada. Persis dengan Kris, Tao juga menampilkan sikap angkuhnya. "Ya, kau fikir siapa yang tidak akan marah jika kau meninggalkan ku dan Rei selama hampir sebulan dan jarang memberi kabar." jeda Tao "Aku bahkan berpikir kau punya kekasih lain di luaran sana."

"Kau cemburu." matanya menatap tajam Tao. "Kau berfikir aku selingkuh diluaran sana. Hahhh~ sayangnya itu benar, aku berselingkuh dengan yang namanya dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk ketika aku mengunjungi perusahaan cabang di Qingdao. Sampai-sampai aku tak punya waktu untuk mengabari keluargaku disini. Jangankan itu, untuk tidur dan mandi pun aku harus bergantian dengan assistenku agar pekerjaanku cepat selesai. Dan kau cemburu?"

Jauh dilubuk hati terdalam, ia yakin Kris tidak akan melakukan penghianatan kepadanya. Kris adalah tipe orang yang setia dan posessive. Itulah yang ia ketahui selama lebih dari 7 tahun menjalin hubungan.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Tao menatap Rei yang asyik dengan mainannya. "Rei, bisakah kau main di kamar dulu. Baba dengan daddy ingin berbicara sebentar."

Rei menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa kata ia membawa mainannya menuju ke kamar.

Sedangkan Tao hanya menatap nanar tubuh anak yang diadopsinya itu ketika ia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Kepala bersurai hitam itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, Tao bahkan tidak percaya dirinya bisa bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Kris.

"Kenapa kau diam, Tao? Apa kau tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak akan main gila di luaran sana. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan Rei." Kris mengangkat wajah tertunduk Tao. Membelai pipinya yang kini telah basah akan air mata.

"Kris sungguh aku tidak tau mengapa aku bersikap kekanakan begini. Yang pasti aku merasa khawatir kau yang tidak mengabariku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menyusulmu tapi Rei harus bersekolah dan aku tidak boleh egois. Apa salah aku merindukan mu, Kris."

Dan Tao menangis dalam diam.

"Maaf." Kris mendekap tubuh ringkih Tao. "Aku merindukanmu juga. Sangat."

Dadanya basah akan air mata Tao, tapi Kris hanya membiarkannya. Ia hanya berfokus untuk menenangkan Tao.

"Kumohon, hanya kau yang ku cinta dan selamanya akan begitu. Jangan ragukan aku."

Tao hanya mengangguk di dalam pelukan Kris.

Rei makan dengan lahap masakan yang telah dibuat oleh babanya. Menyendoknya dengan semangat sampai beberapa butir nasi menempel di sudut bibit dan pipinya.

"Rei makannya pelan-pelan ya, jangan sampai nanti kamu tersedak." dan Rei hanya mengangguk. Tapi tetap saja Rei makan berantakan seperti itu.

"Dia terlihat sangat suka masakanmu, Tao"

"Ya, kau mau nambah?" tanya Tao, Kris menggeleng. "Aku sudah kenyang."

Tao hanya mengangguk. "Kau sudah melihat oleh-oleh yang kubawakan?" tanya Kris

"Tidak, memang isinya apa?" Kris hanya tersenyum. Dan Tao yang melihatnya merasa ada hal yang tidak beres disini. "Kau lihat saja nanti, yang pasti nanti malam kau harus memakainya."

Dan nyatanya firasat tadi benar. Tao menatap nanar isi dari paper bag yang di bawa Kris. Sebuah lingerie hitam yang terlihat begitu tansparan. Dan Kris menyuruhnya untuk memakai lingerie ini.

Oh My God~~~

Tapi nyatanya Tao tetap memakainya. Tao merasa ini sebagai bentuk untuk permintaan maafnya karena telah mencemburui Kris juga untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Bukankah membuat pasangan bahagia bisa menambah pahalanya.

Ditatapnya lagi tubuhnya yang terbalut lingerie. Begitu sexy dan pas ditubuhnya. Kris sangat tau tentang ukuran tubuhnya, bahkan untuk ukuran celana dalam ia hafal di luar kepala. Ketika merasa pas dengan tampilannya, Tao keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dan ketika ia keluar dari sana, Tao bisa melihat tatapan Kris yang begitu lapar dan sangat bergairah. Ia yakin jika malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Semoga, Rei tidak terganggu tidurnya dengan suara-suara aneh.

FIN

Maafkeun!!!! Shittt malah bikin ff oneshoot.

Udahlah nikmatin aja.

Gak jelas nih story.

Seperti authornya.

Oneshoot kedepan aku mau bikin yg pwp jadi cuma di peruntukkan FUJOSHI akut yang tahan akan adegan dewasa.


	2. Sexy Apron (JunHyeong)

**Sexy** **Apron**

Yeah, ikon cast (YunJun)

 **Yunhyeong x Junhoe**

 **The whore hyung and the sexy dongsaeng**

Junhoe meringis kecil akibat rasa yang menyesakkan hadir ditubuhnya. lebih tepatnya tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia bisa melihat ketika penis bersarnya yang tertutup celana jins itu sudah mulai menegang, menbuat celananya terasa menyempit. Hal ini bisa terjadi ketika dirinya melihat kakaknya yang sedang memasak membelakangi dirinya.

 ** _Jadi, kau hanya tegang karena melihat sang kakak memasak??_**

Tidak bukan karena kegiatan memasak yang membuat bagian selatan Junhoe mendadak bangun dan hard. Ini semua terjadi ketika ia melihat Yunhyeong -sang kakak- hanya memasak menggunakan apron.

Iya, apron.

Hanya apron.

Dan sekarang kalian akan mengerti mengapa dengan mudahnya Junhoe terangsang.

Yunhyeong, merupakan kakak tirinya. Ayahnya menikahi ibu Yunhyeong sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Mereka awalnya tinggal bersama di mansion mewah sang ayah. Tapi Junhoe memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen mewah yang dibelikan oleh sang ibu kandungnya sebelum memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan sang ayah. Bermaksud untuk membuat dirinya menjadi lebih mandiri.

Awalnya keputusan itu ditolak mentah oleh ayah dan ibu tirinya. Karena mereka khawatir jika Junhoe jauh dari rumah siapa yang akan merawatnya. Junhoe memberikan pengertian kepada keduanya, bahwa ia bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Tapi tetap saja kedua orang tuanya itu bersikeras tak mengijinkan. Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika Yunhyeong menawarkan diri tinggal bersama Junhoe. Junhoe menerimanya, tak ada salahnya juga. Karena kakanya itu bisa mengurus dan menjaganya disana.

Dengan agyeo imut yang dikeluarkan oleh Yunhyeong, ayah dan ibunya mengijinkan mereka untuk tinggal di apartemen dengan syarat setiap minggu mereka harus pulang ke mansion. Itu syarat mutlak yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh keduanya.

Dan itulah mengapa Junho dan Yunhyeong bisa tinggal bersama.

Di awal-awal mereka menjalani hidup sebagai saudara tiri semua berjalan dengan baik. Yunhyeong pribadi yang baik dan Junhoe orang yang _easy going_ walaupun sifat itu sering ditutupi oleh sikap dinginnya. Mereka menjadi saudara yang kompak dan selalu melakukan tugasnya masing-masing untuk membersihkan apartemen yang mereka tinggali.

Ya itu pada awalnya...

Namun bagaimana pun perasaan bisa muncul kapan saja, dimana saja, dengan siapa saja.

Ketika itu satu tahun lalu, Junhoe pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup bersama Yunhyeong. Ketika sampai di mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri. Tetapi baru saja Junhoe ingin memakai pakaian bersihnya setelah mandi ia mendengar suara teriakan Yunhyeong. Tentu dengan kecepat kilat Junhoe langsung berlari menuju kamar sang kakak.

Sesampainya disana, Junhoe tidak melihat Yunhyeong berada dikamarnya. Dia berasumsi bahwa Yunhyeong kini berada di kamar mandi. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi ia segera masuk kesana. Terkejut. Junhoe terkejut dengan keadaan sang kakak. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana badan Yunhyeong yang bergetar dan matanya yang memejam. Junhoe bisa lihat semuanya.

Kakaknya yang bertelanjang duduk diatas kloset. Tidak tau harus berkata apa, seolah kelu bibir Junhoe hanya bisa menganga melihat Yunhyeong. Kakaknya baik-baik saja. Tetapi mengapa Yunhyeong berteriak? Apakah Junhoe harus menjelaskannya?

Haruskah?

Baiklah...

Yang ada di netra dan indra pendengaran Junhoe saat ini adalah pemandangan erotis dan juga desahan sensual. Junhoe melihat bagaimana kakanya itu mengurut penis mungilnya juga tentang desahan yang menyapa ke telinganya. Sangat jelas bahwa kini kakaknya sedang bermasturbasi dengan objek yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirinya.

Iya, dirinya.

Junhoe di jadikan objek fantasi liar oleh sang kakak.

Saking nikmatnya, mungkin Yunhyeong sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah berteriak keras, telah ditonton dan didengar desahannya oleh sang adik yang menjadi fantasi liarnya.

Junhoe menutup matanya lalu menghela napas dalam. Dalam hati ia selalu berkata _ini tidak benar, aku tidak lihat, aku tidak dengar, aku tidak tahu, ini hanya mimpi, hanya imajinasiku dan hanya bunga tidurku_ dan berharap setelah ia membuka mata semua yang ada didepannya hilang.

Tetapi, tidak.

Junhoe membuka matanya setelah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat positif bahwa ini hanya bagian dari bunga tidur. Dari saking tidak percayanya, Junhoe bahkan mencubit lenganya dan penampar pipinya. Terasa sakit dan Junhoe menyadari ini nyata.

Sangat nyata.

Maka dengan bibir bergetar ia memanggil hyungnya,

"Hyung..."

Suara berat Junhoe menyapa gendang telinga Yunhyeong. Mata yang semula memejam kini membulat ketika melihat sang adik berdiri di pintu kamar mandinya dengan wajah syok.

"Jun... Junhoe..."

Sungguh ini adalah hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh Yunhyeong. Ketahuan bermasturbasi dengan orang yang menjadi objek fantasinya. Yunhyeong malu.

Dan tentunya kisah diatas hanyalah sebagai permulaan cerita bagaimana hubungan Junhoe dan Yunhyeong sebenarnya. Bagaimana ikatan saudara yang mereka miliki berubah menjadi **_Brother with benefit_** yang membuat mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Hubungan antara _hyung-dongsaeng,_ berubah hanya dengan Junhoe melihat Yunhyeong masturbasi sambil mendesahkan namanya. Dan disitulah awal hubungan saling memuaskan satu sama lain terjadi. Ketika Yunhyeong berkata ia tertarik dengan tubuh sexy sang adik dan juga Junhoe yang selalu terpuaskan dengan sifat _bitchy_ yang di keluarkan oleh sang kakak. Mereka menikmatinya dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu hubungan itu, kecuali mereka berdua sendiri.

Sama seperti sekarang, hidup selama hampir dua tahun dengan Junhoe di apartemen mereka sudah tak membuat yang namanya Yunhyeong merasa canggung lagi. Maka itulah mengapa, ketika ia sedang bosan sendiri berada disana -karena tidak ada jadwal untuk kekampus- Yunhyeong memilih untuk memasak makan malam untuk junhoe dan dirinya. Namun di pertengahan kegiatannya, entah kesurupan setan apa Yunhyeong dengan segala ide _jalangnya,_ memilih menanggalkan semua baju dan hanya memakai apron hitam yang dipakainya tadi.

Apron yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian depannya sedangakan bagian belakangnya terekspos. Menampilkan bokong _sexy_ kesukaan sang adik itu.

Sedang asyik dengan masakannya, Yunhyeong tak menyadari tentang bahaya yang akan menimpanya. Junhoe dengan wajah memerah menahan nafsu itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yunhyeong. Berdiri dibelakangnya lalu tanpa sungkan memeluk pemuda manis itu hingga sang pemuda tersentak kaget. Junhoe hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Yunhyeong.

"Junhoe.."

Ucap Yunyheong setelah bisa meredakan rasa kagetnya. Ia bahkan memukul lengan berotot sang adik sebagai tanda kekesalannya.

"Yak.. Kapan kau datang?"

"Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu" jawab Junhoe acuh karena kini ia sudah terlalu fokus mencium leher putih nan jenjang milik Yunhyeong.

"Akhh Jun, jangan dihisap"

"Ishh Jun... "

Lalu Yunhyeong melepas paksa dekapan Junhoe. Ia berbalik menghadap sang adik dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, satu lagi _hickey_ tercipta dilehernya dan Yunhyeong harus menutupinya besok dengan syal atau sweter _turtle neck._

"Junhoe apa-apaan kau?"

"Aku..?" Junhoe menunjukkan dirinya, "Seharusnya aku yanga bertanya, kau apa-apaan hyung. Memasak hanya memakai apron. Kau sengaja menggodaku"

"Tidak aku hanya gerah. Ini musim panas jadi aku kepanas. Makanya aku buka bajuku dan memakai apron saja"

 _Hyung..._

 _Kau polos atau berpura-pura polos..._

 _Aku hard—_

 _dan jauh merasa lebih panas darimu..._

 **Shit.**

 **Double shit.**

 **Triple shit.**

"Kau bisa nyalakan _ac"_

"Tidak _ac_ tidak baik. Jika kelamaan menggunakan _ac_ kulitku jadi rusak. Aku tidak mau"

"Terus dengan begini kau tak merasa panas?"

Yunhyeong mengangguk.

"Tapi sekarang aku yang panas hyung.."

"Tinggal buka saja bajumu, gampang kan?" jawab Yunhyeong santai. "Sudahlah aku harus masak lagi. Kau lapar kan?" Lalu berbalik melanjutkan masakannya yang tertunda karena ocehan tak jelas Junhoe.

Junhoe mengerang, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusak rambut hitamnya kasar. _Sexual frustration_ yang ia hadapi karena kembali melihat bokong sintal nan padat itu seolah menari kekanan dan kekiri mengejek penisnya untuk segera masuk kedalam lipatan lubang dan menghajarnya kasar. Dengan telak dan mantap.

Seolah tak ingin panas sendiri, Junhoe segera mematikan Kompor. Menimbulkan protesan dari sang kakak. Junho tidak peduli dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh tubuh Yunhyeong untuk setengah berbaring di atas meja makan yang tak jauh dari area kompor.

"Junhoe, kau mengganggu acara masakku" teriak Yunhyeong marah.

"Kita bisa kelaparan, biarkan aku memasak Junhoe"

"Tidak hyung, tidak. _Stay still and enjoy what I did for you._ Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini"

"Memangnya kesalahanku apa? Aku hanya memasak untuk kita berdua. Apa yang harus aku tanggung jawabkan ha?"

Junhoe menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangan Yunhyeong yang awalnya ia cengkram diarahkan ke tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia bawa tangan itu untuk menyentuh penis kebanggaanya yang sudah terang berat. Membesar, keras dan tegang. Rasanya mulai sakit karena himpitan celana yang dipakai Junhoe.

"Junjun (nama kesayangan untuk penis Junhoe dari Yunhyeong) sudah tegang. Butuh lubang untuk dibobol hyung" ujarnya memelas.

"Junhoe.. Kenapa tegang sih?"

"Hyung sih pamer bokong. Junjun jadi berontak karena lihat lubang sempit di belahan bokong hyung"

"Ihh mesum" tangan Yunhyeong mulai membelai penis itu dari luar celana. Tangannya kini sudah tak dicengkram lagi, jadi dengan leluasa ia menggoda batang kemaluan sang adik yang menjadi candunya untu menggapai surga dunia.

"Hyung.. "

"Tanggung jawab" rengek Junhoe.

"Hyung bakalan tanggung jawab kok. Asal ada satu syarat"

"Apa?" tanya Junhoe tak sabar. Okey, dia sudah hard berat sepertinya.

" _Sex apron, like porn films that a week a go we saw_ " ucap Yunhyeong sambil mendesah-desah kecil.

" _Okey_.." Junhoe mengiyakan syarat Yunhyeong. Justru sangat bersyukur jika syarat yang diberikan Yunhyeong bukan syarat-syarat yang aneh seperti sebulan lalu. Jika hanya ini yang dimau oleh hyungnya, tentu saja dengan senang hati Junhoe kabulkan. Kalau perlu ia melakukan lebih dari yang ada di film porno itu.

Yang terpenting sekarang, penisnya harus mengeluarkan muatan dulu.

"... _let play it"_

Dan dengan segera Junhoe membalikkan tubung ramping sanga kakak agar menungging.

 ** _A SEXY VIEW ISN'T IT_**

 ** _twitching hole._**

 ** _Uhh holy shit._**

Jari Junhoe memulai aksi _just suck it_ pada lubang berkedut milik Yunhyeong. Melebarkan jalur sempit yang akan menjadi tempat dimana _Junjun penisnya_ melakukan _race_ maju mundur dengan cepat, kuat dan tajam. Aksi Junhoe ini tentu menimbulkan reaksi desahan erotis dari Yunhyeong. Bokong yang semakin iya angkat tinggi untuk mempermudah jari-jari lihai nan panjang milik Junhoe mengobrak-abrik lubangnya.

"Akhhh... Akhhh... Hahahahhh" desahan Yunhyeong semakin menjadi ketika ketiga jari itu semakin ceoat dalam menginvasi. Shit Yunhyeong bahkan harus menumpukan badannya ke meja makan dari saking tak berdaya dirinya akibat rangsangan sang dominan.

Ini baru tiga jari.

Tiga jari.

Belum _Junjun_ yang masuk.

Dan ini sudah membuat Yunhyeong belingsatan.

"Bagaimana hyung suka?"

"Akhh Jun, mau keluar..."

"Keluar saja. Yang banyak biar bangga aku bisa buat hyung keluar cuma gara-gara tiga jari doang" jawab Junhoe dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Yunhyeong. Jari itu semakin liar dan membuat Yunhyeong harus memegang erat pinggiran meja jika tidak mau jatuh tersimpuh karena tak bisa berdiri.

"Akkh yakk ahh disituhhh.. "

"Junnh, yahh sedikit.. ahh laghh.. gihh.."

"Nikhhmathh"

" **AKKHHHHHHHH"**

dan lolongan panjang dari Yunhyeong menjadi tanda bahwa saat ini pemuda manis itu klimaks untuk pertama kali. Keluar banyak hingga membasahi apron hitam yang masih dipakainya. Tubuhnya ambruk, setengah tengkurap di atas meja makan. Menatralkan nafas-nafasnya yang tersengal.

Pemandangan indah bagi Junhoe.

"Aku bahkan tidak memegang sama sekali _sweety_ tapi ia sudah keluar dengan banyak. Uwahh the power of fingers, hyung sampai belingsatan begitu"

"Omongan bangsatmu itu. Ishh, lubangku kedut-kedut lagi Junhoe butuh Junjun. Aku gak mau _finger-finger_ bodohmu lagi" ujar Yunhyeong setengah merengek. Ia dengan susah payah bangkit dari atas meja lalu membalikkan badanya menghadap Junhoe. Ohh~ jangan lupakan tangannya yang sudah bertengger di leher Junhoe dan ekspresi binal yang Yunhyeong tampilkan.

 _'Shit hyungie... Please don't bite your little lips..'_

 _'Im horny...'_

"Junhoe ayo main kuda-kudaan"

"Gak mau pemanasan dulu. Belum keringetan hyung.."

Yunhyeong menggeleng lucu. " _My hole has asked for sperm to be filled"_

"Bicaramu hyung, bisa difilter gak?"

"GAK BISA—

—udah darisananya begini. Uhh ayo, aku mau Junjun.."

"Tapi Junjun gak mau masuk. Masih mau main dimulut hyungie.."

Bibir kissable Yunhyeong mengerucut. Junhoe yang melihatnya hanya tertawa lalu mencuri ciuman dengan lumatan panas nan panjang. Tentu saja ajakan ciuman Junhoe dibalas dengan ganasnya juga oleh Yunhyeong.

Ciuman itu terlepas ketika Yunhyeong sudah tak memiliki pasokan udara di paru-parunya. Ia tersengal-sengal dengan bibir terbuka dan muka memerah.

 _Jadi Junhoe bagaimana kabarmu setelah melihat pemandangan ini? Masih hidup kan?_

Junhoe masih menikmati raut muka Yunhyeong, tentu dengan keadaan jiwa setengah melayang. Lagi, karena dengan gemasnya ia pada sang hyung Junhoe mengecup bibir itu sekali.

Hanya mengecup.

 _Butterfly kiss_

"Hyung, **_deepthroat_**?"

Junhoe menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Dan juga jangan lupakan senyuman mesumnya yang sialnya begitu _sexy_ dimata Yunhyeong.

"Okey.."

Dan dimulailah aksi binal Yunheong. Ia menyuruh Junhoe duduk dikursi yang berada disamping meja makan. Lalu tangan aktifnya menurunkan celana jeans berwarna hitan itu dengan pelan. Menggoda Junhoe.

"Shit, cepatlah hyung.."

"Oke oke sebentar _daddy.._ "

 _Daddy kink?? Huhh?_

Baiklah apakah Junhoe sudah bercerita tentang bagaimana binalnya sang kakak. Sudahkah? Jika belum kalian cukup membaca saja kisah kita. Yang penuh kenistaan moral dan norma.

Celana jeans Junhoe sudah terlepas, dan kini giliran celana dalam warna coklat tuanya dilucuti oleh Yunhyeong. Dibiarkan melorot dan menggantung di kedua betis Junhoe bersamaan dengan celananya.

Tangannya membelai, menyusuri batang kemaluan yang besar itu dengan lamat. Menggodanya agar semakin mengeras.

"Aku ingin mulutmu hyung"

Dan dengan tidak sabarnya Junhoe menuntun penisnya ke mulut Yunhyeong. Menepuk-nepuk ujung penis kebanggaanya di bibir dan pipi gembil Yunhyeong. Sedangkan Yunhyeong hanya pasrah ketika bibirnya dimasuki oleh penis Junhoe. Mulut Yunhyeong menggembungmenggembung lucu karena tak bisa memasukkan semua penis Junhoe.

"Akh, terus hyung"

Mendengar desahan Junhoe semakin membiat Yunhyeong semangat mengemut kejantanan penuh urat menonjol itu. Tangannya juga aktif mengurut penis yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Lebih.. ahh dalalammh" Tangan besar Junhoe menekan kepala belakang Junhoe hingga penisnya masuk kedalam tenggorokan sempit Yunhyeong. Langsung saja Yunhyeong yang terkejut ingin mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi sekali lagi, kepalanya kembali ditahan oleh Junhoe. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengerang keras.

"Uhmm Junhhh hhooee.." Ohh getaran dimulut Yunhyeong malah semakin membuat Junhoe bernafsu. Ia semakin menaik turunkan penisnya dengan cepat. Keluar masuk hingga tongsil milik Yunhyeong tertabrak telak oleh ujung penisnya. Yunhyeong tersedak, tetapi seakan tak peduli Junhoe tetap melakukan aksinya.

"Junnhh"

"Hyung, come. I'm come" Kepalanya mendongak. Spermanya sudah berkumpul di ujung penis.

"COMING..." teriak Junhoe lantang.Pahanya sedikit bergetar ketika sperma-spermanya memenuhi mulut Yunhyeong. Dari saking banyaknya sperma keluar di sela-sela mulut Yunhyeong. Dengan sebagian juga sudah beralih ke lambung milik kakaknya. Belum selesai Junhoe berorgasme, ia mengeluarkan penisnya. Mengurutnya pelan sambil mengarahkannya ke wajah cantik Yunhyeong. Menyemprotkan sperma putih hingga mengotori seluruh wajahnya. Sedangkan Yunhyeong, ia malah menutup matanya sambil membuka bibirnya yang kecil.

 **shit..**

 **sexy bitchy...**

" _Hyung your fucking face.."_

Yunhyeong hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai tanggapannya.

"Berdiri hyung" dan tentu saja permintaan dari adik langsung di iyakan oleh Yunhyeong.

"Hyung masih mau main kuda-kudaan kan?" tanya Junhoe yang diangguki cepat.

"Ayo main kuda-kudaan"

"Kudanya udah tegang lagi loh hyung"

"Ihh iya, _daddy_ kudanya kayanya liar banget ya.."

"Mau tau sensasi naik kuda luar _baby_ hyung?"

"Umm, mau"

"Oke.. Sekarang tunggang aja kudanya _baby._ Jinakin lagi"

Lalu tanpa banyak kata Yunhyeong naik kepangkuan Junhoe. Duduk diatas kejantanan yang kembali mengacung keras karena _dirty talk_ yang mereka lakukan tadi. Tangan mungil Yunhyeong sudah mengarahkan penis itu menuju bibir lubang berkedutnya. Menggosok pelan lalu memasukkan perlahan penis itu. Meresapi besarnya ukuran kejantanan dan urat yang menonjol.

'Ahhh, surga dunia'

Nikmat sekali. Penuh sekali. Sakit sekali.

Berkali-kali dibobol, tapi rasa sakit masih cukup mendominasi. Yunhyeong melepas tangannya yang semula berada di penis Junhoe. Ia sudah mengarahkan tangannya ke rambut Junhoe. Meremas kasar seolah menyalurkan rasa frustasinya akibat rasa sakit yang bercampur nikmat.

Holy shit.

Fucking shit.

Sedangkan Junhoe sendiri memegang pinggul Yunhyeong sensual. Meremas-remas bagian itu untuk merangsang Yunhyeong. Ia mendongak, penisnya masih menancap setengah dilubang nikmat Yunhyeong. Pemuda itu seperti sudah tak bisa melanjutkan aksi memasukkan penisnya karena sudah merasakan kesakitan dan nikmat yang berlebih. Jadi dengan baik hatinya, Junhoe mengangkat sedikit pinggul Yunhyeong. Mengangkatnya sampai penisnya keluar dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menghentakkan dengan keras penisnya untuk masuk kembali kelubang itu.

"Akkhhh, Junhoe _daddy"_

Yunhyeong berteriak erotis. Kepalanya mendongak dan tubuhnya bergetar karena nikmat yang diberikan oleh penis Junhoe. Kejantanan yang masuk hingga terasa sampai pada bagian bawah perutnya juga menyenggol titik _sweetspotnya._

Yunhyeong kembali belingsatan ketika Junhoe mengerakkan pinggul Yunhyeong naik turun. Sedangkan dirinya juga mulai menghentakkan kasar penisnya dari bawah.

Damn, its so...

Yunhyeong tak bisa berkata apa. Tubuh, hati, pikiran dan jiwanya sudah tak mengerti akan hal apapun selain kenikmatan. Bibirnya mendesah-desah dan semakin menjadi ketika bibir juga lidah Junhoe menghisap putingnya.

Ini namanya _double kill._

Oh atau mungkin,

 _Triple kill._

Lubangnya yang di hentak kasar, putingnya yang dihisap dengan rakus juga penis mungilnya sudah diurut konstan. Harus Yunhyeong katakan bagaimana lagi rasa kenikmatan yang muncul didalam rongga dadanya. Hatinya menghangat ketika ia merasakan bahwa dirinya akan mencapai surga dunia dan kini bersama dengan Junhoe. Sebentar lagi ia akan merasakan bagaimana sperma kental itu memenuhi lubangnya. Membuat perutnya sedikit menggembung gara-gara kelebihan muatan.

Yunhyeong tau ini seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi ketika status yang melekat diantara dirinya dan Junhoe.

Tetapi hati tak bisa memilih.

Ia rela, bersikap rendah.

Bersikap murahan.

Tingkah seperti jalang.

Dan dijadikan bahan pembuangan sperma, ia rela.

Asal itu dari Junhoe.

Adik sexy-nya yang sudah membuat ia jatuh terlalu dalam atas rasa yang bernamakan,

cinta.

 _Love and relationships._

NO

 ** _Love and relationSHIT._**

Itu baru benar.

"Junhoe..."

"Sebentar lagi"

"Akhh, please hhh"

"I'm... —

—close.."

Dan semburan sperma memenuhi lubang Yunhyeong. Itu sperma Junhoe. Sedangkan spermanya sendiri sudah bercecer di apronnya yang sudah lecek dan lusuh juga sebagian tumpah di baju Junhoe. Sekali lagi Yunhyeong mendongak, merasakan bagaimana mili per mili cairan Junhoe mengalir ditubuhnya. Menghantarkan rasa hangat nan penuh disana.

Baik Yunhyeong maupun Junhoe terengah. Dahi mereka penuh dengan bulir-bulir keringat. Kepayahan dengan aksi mereka sendiri.

Setelah Junhoe mampu mengatur napasnya, ia menatap Yunhyeong yang masih mengais udara untuk memenuhi rongga dadanya. Junhoe menjadi gemas sendiri ketika melihat bibir yang megap-megap itu. Jadinya, Junhoe ingin sekali mencicipi bibir manis itu.

Jadi dengan segera ia mencengram kedua pipi Yunhyeong lalu mencium dalam pemuda manis didepannya yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Tanganya kirinya sudah beralih ke tengkuk Yunhyeong, menekan pelan agar ia bisa semakin dalam menginvasi isi mulutmulut Yunhyeong.

"Ummhh hhahhaaahhh"

Suara kecipak terpaksa dihentikan setelah Yunhyeong memukul dadanya keras, menandakan ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan napas. Muka Yunhyeong memerah.

"Ahh, manis sekali hyungku ini"

"Junhoe, jangan gombal"

"Tapi aku suka hyung. Aku suka hyung yang selalu malu-malu kalau aku gombali. Ohh lihatlah mukamu memerah hyung"

"Ishh Junhoe" dan setelahnya ia mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya. Junhoe hanya tertawa mekihat tingkah menggemaskan Yunhyeong. Dengan segera ia memeluk hyung manisnya, membawa Yunhyeong untuk bersandar didadanya.

Mereka menikmati masa-masa yang seperti ini. Dimana tidak ada batasan saudara didalamnya. Hanya ada Yunhyeong dan Junhoe.

"Hyung..." panggil Junhoe. Yunhyeong yang semula memaikan jarinya didada Junho mendongakkan wajahnya menatap ke sang pelaku yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Apa?"

"Hmmm—

—mau mainn kuda-kudaan lagi gak"

 _Junhoe mesum..._

tapi, Yunhyeong jauh lebih mesum.

Senyum merekah terbit di bibir Yunhyeong. Ia terlonjak senang sampai tak sadar sudah kembali membangkitkan _Junjun_ yang masih bersarang dilubangnya tegang kembali.

"Uppss.. Junjun tegang _daddy"_ ucap Yunhyeong sambil tertawa kecil.

"Itu karena _baby_ nakal"

"Jadi _baby,_ sudah siap menerima hukumanmu?"

"Hukum aku sepuasmu _daddy..._ "

Dan marilah kita biarkan mereka yang sedang kembali lagi mencari kenikmatan surga dunia. Jangan mengganggu, jita tak ingin di horny juga gara-gara melihat aksi binal mereka.

Cukup sampai disini kalian mengetahui kisah saudara tiri yang saling meng-fuck itu.

Tak perlu terlalu dalam untuk mengetahuinya jika kalian tak ingin terlarut dalam kisah asmara mereka yang sayangnya penuh dengan keambiguan.

Selamat tinggal.

Tapi jangan bersedih,

masih ada kisah lain dari _pair_ yang akan muncul kedepannya.

Tunggu saja.

Ohh, jangan lupa siapkan tisu.

Jangan mesum dulu,

mungkin saja tisu itu untuk hapus keringat kalian karena merasa kepanasan membaca cerita ini.

Sekian,

Yunhyeong dan Junhoe pamit.

Bye..

TBC

Halolahhhahahahha...

sudah panas?? ?


	3. Long Night With (ChanChen)

_**It's a long night ohhh ohhh...**_

Menjalani satu malam yang panjang dengan sebuah desahan...

Chen menatap linglung kearah pria tampan yang berada didepannya. Pria yang samar-samar di mata kelamnya, pria yang terlihat tidak asing bagi dirinya. Hangover berkepanjangan membuat apa yang dilihat Chen terasa kabur. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas dan semua yang ada dipandangannya berputar.

Juga jangan lupakan tentang rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menyergap di tubuhnya.

Chen seharusnya menyadari bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki toleransi alkohol yang rendah. Minum sedikit sudah tepar apalagi sampai setengah botol soju ditenggak olehnya. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika Baekhyun tidak mengajakanya -ahh bukan tapi menggeret paksa- dirinya untuk ikut berpesta di rumah salah satu temannya yang Chen baru satu kali bertemu dengan sang pemilik rumah.

Namanya Chanyeol. Seorang gitaris band yang sedang naik daun. Idol yang mempunyai banyak fans. Bertubuh tegap tinggi juga wajah tampan menunjang band rock asuhan salah satu agensi entertainment yang terkenal. Bersama dengan ketiga temannya yang lain, mereka membentuk band dengan nama Sum 4.

Lalu bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memiliki teman seorang idol star yang begitu hits di korea selatan ini. Bagaimana bisa?

Tentu saja itu hal mudah bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah anak sang pemilik agensi yang menaungi band milik Chanyeol.

Chen bertemu dengan Chanyeol dua bulan yang lalu di sebuah bar ternama. Chanyeol dengan kawanannya sedangkan ia hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun. Chen sedikit gugup dan canggung waktu itu ketika harus bertemu dengan orang asing selain Baekhyun. Tapi untung saja Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengajaknya bicara, bersikap ramah padanya yang saat itu sudah ditinggalkan sendiri oleh Baekhyun karena pria itu sudah terlalu asik di dance floor bersama dengan teman Chanyeol lainnya.

Kesan pertama yang didapat Chen terhadap Chanyeol saat itu adalah baik dan friendly. Bisa membuat orang lain betah lama-lama disampingnya. Jadi Chen kini mengerti mengapa seorang Park Chanyeol bisa memiliki fans yang begitu banyak.

Dia orang yang easy going.

Di pertemuan kedua mereka terjadi di apartemen Chanyeol ketika ia mengadakan pesta lagi untuk menyambut kesuksesan atas comeback mereka yang super sukses. Tentu dengan Baekhyun si pencetus ide. Awalnya Chen tidak ingin mengikuti pesta itu, hell ia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan sang personel band tersebut. Ia bukan fans, bukan manajernya, bukan partner kerjanya juga mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengan Chen. Beda dengan Baekhyun, mereka bersahabat tentu Baekhyun pantas untuk hadir disini.

Tetapi dengan segala paksaan juga agyeo yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun membuat Chen mau tidak mau mengikuti sahabatnya. Tentu dengan rasa terpaksa yang sangat besar. Ia harus merelakan waktu istirahatnya untuk sahabat baiknya itu.

Chen dan Baekhyun sampai di apartemen Chanyeol tepat jam tujuh malam. Tangan-tangan mereka membawa berbagai macam snack juga bir yang pastinya Baekhyun yang belanja. Mana mungkin Chen, jika untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri harus kerja keras. Ia sebatang kara di Seoul ini dengan berkerja sebagai editor di salah satu kantor penerbit yang cukup terkenal. Tapi ini Seoul, segala hal harus menggunakan uang.

Kedatangan dua pemuda manis itu tentu disambut bahagia oleh Chanyeol dan gengnya. Chen hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika disambut seperti itu oleh pria-pria tampan didepannya.

Setelah Chanyeol -si pemilik rumah- dan Baekhyun sudah selesai menyiapkan semua makanan dan minuman untuk pesta, semua penghuni disana dengan cepat duduk melingkar di meja. Dimana posisi Chen berada diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Lalu di samping kanan pria itu ada Sehun, Kai, Tao juga penghuni baru yang Chen tidak salah mengenalinya itu adalah Kris Wu rapper terkenal dari agensi sebelah yang baru-baru ini menjadi partner kerja band rock Chanyeol. Ahh pantas saja dia ada disini.

"Untuk merayakan suksesnya Sum 4 juga untuk Tao yang hubungannya resmi go publik dengan Kris.. " seruan Baekhyun di sambut meriah. Sehun dan Kai sudah memulai aksinya menggoda Tao yang ada diujung sana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terbahak-bahak keras. Ohh jangan lupakan ekspresi Kris yang datar-datar saja. Beda sekali dengan ekspresi Tao yang sudah mencak-mencak disana. Chen hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Ia baru tau jika Tao dan Kris ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Baekhyun awas kau.." teriakan Tao menggema. Bukannya takut, Baekhyun malah semakin menggoda Tao. Bilang inilah, itulah sampai-sampai Kris turun tangan langsung menghentikan aksi Baekhyun dengan memasukkan sepotong pizza di mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar karena asik tertawa. Baekhyun mendelik ke Kris, namun sudah dari bawaan lahir Kris orangnya cuek ia hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tanda tak peduli.

"Kau pasti tidak tau kalau mereka berpacaran?" suara Chanyeol membuat Chen mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria itu. Chen mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku baru tau"

"Padahal berita itu sudah di publikasikan tadi pagi" ucapnya sambil meminum bir yang ada didepannya.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka menonton acara gosip. Jadi aku tidak tau" jawab Chen sekenanya. Lalu ia arahkan tangannya mengambil pizza yang penuh dengan lelehan keju mozzarella. Chen tersenyum senang ketika ia bisa merasakan keju itu di indra pengecapnya. Uhh, semua makanan yang banyak keju adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Hei, tidak minum?" lagi Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara. Chen hanya menggeleng karena mulutnya penuh dengan makananan.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya entah kenapa gemas sendiri. Pria ini, Chen yang Chanyeol tau adalah sahabat Baekhyun terlihat imut, lucu juga manis dimatanya. Tangannya sangat gatal untuk membersihkan bibir unik itu yang kini penuh dengan remahan makanan. Juga Chanyeol juga melihat disudut bibirnya ada lelehan keju dari pizza yang baru dimakan oleh Chen.

"Hey, umurmu sudah berapa tahun kenapa masih berantakan sih makannya" Chanyeol membersihkannya dengan hati-hati seolah takut melukai bibir itu. Chen hanya terdiam dengan aksi Chanyeol. Duduk berdampingan saja terkadang membuat Chen salah tingkah apalagi harus diperlakukan seperti ini. Jadi say good bye pada kewarasan Chen.

Chen gugup, tentu saja.

"Sudah bersih" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Chen hanya terdiam sesaat. Lalu dengan cepat ia menyambar minuman milik Baekhyun. Meneguknya soju itu dengan rakus hingga tandas. Hey, Chen kau tidak sadar itu soju bukannya air putih yang kau minum.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, Chen minum artinya ia harus mengurus bayi besar ini. Chen itu gampang mabuk dan akan merepotkan bagi Baekhyun jika sekarang Chen harus hangover disaat ia juga ingin mabuk-mabukkan juga.

"Chen.."

Sahabat Chen ini udah teriak tapi tetap saja pemuda manis itu meminumnya dengan rakus. Dihabiskan lagi. Kini Baekhyun hanya tinggal menunggu saja tumbangnya seorang Chen.

Satu...

Dua...

Ti-

Brukk...

See? Tidak sampai hitungan ketiga Chen sudah tepar. Untung saja Chanyeol yang berada di samping Chen langsung menangkap tubuh pemuda itu, jika tidak sudah dipastikan dahinya akan memar karena terantuk meja.

"Temanmu Baek.." Sehun tertawa dengan geli karena melihat Chen yang sudah tumbang hanya dengan sebotol soju. Ahh bukan tapi setengah botol.

"Dia mabuk.."

"Ya.."

"Tidak asik.."

"Hn.."

"Yak, yang kalian bicarakan itu sahabatku bangsat" teriakan Baekhyun sudah menggema di ruang tamu Chanyeol. Raut mukanya terlihat sebal karena ucapan keempat temannya. Kecuali Chanyeol dia hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan wajah memerah Chen. Uwahh Chanyeol pintar sekali memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada.

"Hhh, berarti aku harus pulang dulu untuk mengantarkannya.."

Baekhyun sudah siap-siap untuk membopong Chen yang ada dipelukan Chanyeol. Tapi niatan Baekhyun segera ditepis oleh pria tampan itu.

"Yak Chanyeol aku harus mengantarkan anak ini sebelum dia semakin merepotkan"

"Biar aku saja Baekhyun. Kau hanya tinggal menyebutkan alamatnya saja"

"Hell, ada angin apa kau berbuat seperti itu Chanyeol" suara Tao diujung sana menginterupsi Chanyeol.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu panda"

"Sudah Chanyeol biar aku saja" kembali Baekhyun mencoba mengambil alih Chen namun untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol menepisnya.

"Biar aku saja"

 _What the hell_

Baekhyun hanya memutarkan matanya. Segera saja ia mengatakan dimana alamat rumah kontrakan milik Chen. Menghadapi Chanyeol yang keras kepala jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada menghadapi Chen yang mabuk itu.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat rumah Chen, segera Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Chen dalam gendongannya. Bridal style seperti sang pengantin pria yang menggendong sang wanita menuju kekamar untuk melakukan ritual malam pertama. Mengambil kunci mobil yang digantung dekat pintu, mereka pergi meninggalkan kawanan yang melihat keduanya dari belakang.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol tertarik dengan temanmu itu Baek" ujar Kai ketika Chanyeol sudah keluar dari apartemen ini.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula sama-sama single tidak ada yang protes. Mungkin saja nanti hubungan mereka juga go publik seperti sang vokalis"

Pada akhirnya perkataan Baekhyun memang tidak akan jauh-jauh untuk menggoda Tao.

Kasihan pandaku...

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah kontrakan milik Chen. Hanya rumah sederhana namun terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Dengan segera Chanyeol membawa masuk Chen kerumahnya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia harus menggeledah saku-saku celana Chen untuk mencari kunci.

Hanya ada satu kamar disini dan Chanyeol yakin itu adalah kamar milik Chen. Chanyeol membawa tubuh itu untuk berbaring di ranjang yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Cukup untuk dua orang tetapi harus saling berdesakan.

Chanyeol duduk ditepi ranjang itu sambil menatap wajah Chen. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Chen yang sepertinya kesulitan untuk membuka matanya juga bibirnya yang menggumam kecil.

"Baek.. Baek-ie uhh aku tidak mau ikut.."

Bahkan Chanyeol harus menahan tawanya saat mendengar ocehan dari mulut Chen.

"Chen sadarlah" ucapnya sambil memegang bahu sempit milik Chen. Mengguncang lembut agar pria manis setidaknya memiliki sedikit kesadaran.

"Uhh baek.."

Tapi sepertinya salah bukannya sadar Chen malah semakin menjadi. Ia ambil tangan Chanyeol lalu ia elus menggunakan pipinya.

 _Like a puppy..._

Chanyeol hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Sial- tiba-tiba ia merasa tegang.

"Baek-ie panas.."

Chen sudah mengabaikan tangan besar Chanyeol. Kini yang ada dipikiran pria manis tersebut hanyalah untuk membuka semua pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya. Tanganya sudah mulai terulur untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya. Dengan lambat juga wajah penuh seduktif.

Hampir saja Chen bertelanjang dada jika tangan Chanyeol tidak segera mencegahnya.

"Baek lepas aku gerah.."

"Chen aku bukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol, aku Chanyeol ingat kan.."

Chen bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia arahkan wajahnya untuk mendekat ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Hahaha iya bukan Baekhyun. Mana mungkin Baek-ie punya wajah tampan seperti ini"

"Chanyeol tampan juga kalau dilihat dari dekat"

Chen jangan dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol. Jika tak ingin...

"Chanyeol panas, bukain bajuku"

"Chen ini..."

Semuanya tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata..

Chen bangun dalam tidurnya dengan rasa sakit yang menerpa di tubuhnya juga,

lelehan sperma di lubangnya.

Jadi bagaimana bisa?

 _Seharusnya Chen tidak menggoda Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol sudah mencoba menahan hasratnya untuj sekian lama ketika tangan-tangan lentik itu mencoba menggodanya dengan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja birunya. Membuka semuanya hingga terpampang lah otot dibagian dada juga perut. Membuat air liur Chen mengalir ketika melihatnya._

 _Tangan Chen menyentuh dada kekar itu, mencoba merasakan bagaimana kerasnya otot terlatih itu. Menggerakkan jarinya sensual disana._

 _"Chen stop..."_

 _Chanyeol menahan tangan Chen agar pria itu tidak melakukan hal lebih._

 _"Jangan kelewatan Chen, nanti aku kebablasan"_

 _"Memangnya kenapa? Bablas juga tidak apa-apa"_

 _"Chanyeol... Having sex with me?"_

 _Dan seharusnya juga Chanyeol tidak mengiyakan permintaan Chen.._

 _Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil Chen. Mencium bibir Chen dengan penuh nafsu. Menyesap bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Chen untuk menginvasi isi yang ada didalamnya._

 _Tangannya juga sudah mulai bergerilya bermain di tubuh telanjang Chen._

 _Telanjang bulat, mereka sudah tak memakai baju bahkan untuk satu helai pun tidak. Baju-baju itu sudah berserakan di lantai. Teronggok pasrah disana karena dibuang oleh sang pemilik._

 _Chen mengangkat dadanya tinggi ketika lidah panas Chanyeol menyapa puting kecoklatannya yang sudah tegang. Dikecup, disedot dan digigit membuat Chen menggelinjang._

 _It's really..._

 _"Akhh Chanyeol"_

 _dan desahan yang timbul di bibir Chen semakin keras saat Chanyeol memulai aksinya. Mengurut penisnya dengan perlahan juga lubanganya yang kini dipenuhi oleh dua jari panjang milik Chanyeol. Ditusuk kasar dan keras._

 _"Chan.. Ahkhh disana"_

 _Sweetspot..._

 _Tersentuh akibat jari Chanyeol. Chen sudah tidak bisa menahan segala kenikmatan yang ada. Pandannya akan memutih dan sebentar lagi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang meledak. Membawanya pergi ke nirwana._

 _"Chanyeol.."_

 _"Akhh, close.."_

 _"I'm clo- akhhh"_

 _Lolongan panjang terjadi ketika sang putih menghampiri. Membuat Chen meledak keluar dengan hebat. Mengalir deras membasahi tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di penisnya._

 _Chanyeol menarik jari-jarinya. Sekarang sudah saatnya. Tadi ia sudah membuat Chen terbang ke awan karena sebuah kenikmatan, jadi sekarang gilirannya untuk menjemput kesenangan._

 _Tangan kirinya memegang pinggul Chen agar saat ia melakukan penetrasi pria itu tidak bergerak kesana kemari. Ini adalah hal pertama bagi Chen dan Chanyeol akan membuat saat pertamanya menjadi berkesan._

 _Fuck.._

 _Ini bukan gaya Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang keadaan partner sexnya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah cum, cum dan cum. Tetapi untuk Chen, pria itu harus diperlakukan dengan hormat dan spesial._

 _Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya untuk masuk. Secara perlahan ia dorong, takut jika kegiatan ini akan menyakiti Chen. Matanya menatap Chen yang sudah meringis. Menahan sakit yang teramat besar._

 _"Chen rileks" kata-kata penenang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Juga kecupan-kecupan ringan ia layangkan ke wajah manis Chen. Mata, hidung, pipi sampai bibir tidak luput dari kecupannya._

 _Chen sudah mulai rileks, ia sudah mulai membiasakan dirinya ketika penis besar Chanyeol bersarang di lubangnya. Rasa penuh, nikmat, panas juga sakit bercampur disana. Membuat lubangnya kini berkedut seolah meminta lebih kepada penis Chanyeol._

 _"Aku akan bergerak"_

 _Setelah itu gerakan konstan dengan tempo lambat terjadi. Chanyeol berlaku sangat lembut kepada Chen seolah pria itu adalah benda yang akan cepat pecah jika dikasari sedikit._

 _Tempo yang awalnya lambat kini mulai berubah menjadi lebih cepat dan semakin tidak terkendali ketika Chen berteriak meminta lebih._

 _"Akhhh Chan fasterhhh"_

 _Permintaan yang tentu saja diamini langsung Chanyeol._

 _Tangan Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi berada di pinggul berisi itu. Tangannya sudah berpindah untuk saling bertautan dengan tangan Chen yang terletak di samping kepala sang submissive. Gerakan yang semakin cepat membuat Chen mendesah semakin kencang. Chanyeol yang melihatnya entah mengapa sedikit gemas dengan bibir yang sedikit menganga itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia membawa bibir kissable milik Chen ke dalam lumatan panjang yang panas._

 _Chen membalas lumatan itu tak kalah beringas. Juga pinggulnya yang juga bergerak konstan mengiringi pergerakan cepat milik Chanyeol. Sebagai pemula Chen cukup cepat belajar._

 _Sudah merasa berada di ujung, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Atensinya hanya kepada gerakan in out penis besarnya dilubang sempit milik Chen. Hanya tinggal beberapa tusukan lagi,_

 _Sedikit lagi.._

 _"Chen"_

 _"Chanyeol"_

 _Mereka berteriak memanggil nama partner masing-masing. Sekali lagi sperma milik Chen membasahi area selangkangan mereka berdua. Sedangkan milik Chanyeol tumpah ruah di dalam lubang Chen. Berdesakan mengalir hingga berceran di sela-sela lubang Chen yang sedikit melebar itu karena saking banyaknya Chanyeol keluar. Semuanya mendesah lega karena sama-sama sudah menjemput kenikmatan._

 _Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Chen. Tentu dengan keduanya yang harus saling memiringkan badan melihat betapa kecilnya ranjang Chen setidaknya bagi Chanyeol yang giant body._

 _Punggung telanjang Chen bergesekan dengan dada berotot milik Chanyeol. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat menetralkan nafas masing-masing._

 _"Chen.."_

 _"Hmm.."_

 _"Aku masih tegang.."_

 _"Jangan pernah membenciku setelah ini Chen.."_

 _Chanyeol kembali mencoba memasukkan penisnya. Dengan gaya berbeda, salah satu tangan Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Chen ke atas menahannya disana karena ia akan melakukan penetrasi menyamping._

 _"Akhh, Chan.. Ahh berjanjilahhh padhaaakuuhh"_

 _"Apahh"_

 _"Bahwahh kauhh, uhhh akhh tidak mehhlakukan nyahh ahh denganhh hhh orang lain ahh"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chen. Ia mencium leher jenjang yang terpampang di depannya. Menghisapnya hingga warna merah keunguan tercetak disana. Menjadi hickey yang kesekian kalinya dibuat Chanyeol ditubuh bersih Chen._

 _"Aku sudah banyak menandaimu, jadi baik aku maupun kau tidak ada yang boleh melakukan ini dengan orang lain"_

 _"Yang boleh menghujam lubangmu hanyalah penisku"_

 _"Yang boleh keluar di lubangmu hanyalah spermaku"_

 _Dan..._

 _"Yang boleh memiliki tubuh dan hatimu hanyalah aku-_

 _-Park Chanyeol"_

 _Deklarasi Chanyeol yang siapapun tidak bisa membantahnya atau melarangnya._

 _Tidak ada..._

 _Bahkan Chen pun tidak._

Dan sekarang kau ingat Chen bagaimana kronologi kau bisa mendapatkan sperma itu dilubang mu...


	4. Porn (KaiHun)

**Aku sudah buat KaiHun, tapi gak tau hot apa nggak**

.

.

.

.

Desahan-desahan nikmat memenuhi sebuah kamar dengan dekorasi serba putih itu. Dengan tubuh telanjang, gerakan liar juga umpatan menjadi sebuah pemandangan ironi bagi yang melihatnya. Dimana seorang pria berkulit pucat yang sedang berteriak nikmat saat tubuhnya di dominasi oleh pria dengan kulit tan yang menggoda.

"Ahhh, fashh terhh ahh kaihh" pinta sang pria pucat kepada pria diatasnya yang bernama Kai.

"As your wish my sweetheart!" Kai menambah kecepatan gerakan in out pada lubang kemerahan milik sang partner. Selain itu pria eksotis ini juga menggoda pria di bawahnya dengan menggigit puting kecoklatan itu dengan gemas. Sampai-sampai menimbulkan ringisan di bibir merah itu.

"Kai, ahh don't bite me!!"

"Kau terlalu seksi untuk dilewatkan, Sehun" Kai merendahkan wajahnya, "Tubuh ini akan semakin indah jika banyak kissmark yang bertebaran disana"

Pria pucat itu -Sehun- menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasa nikmat bercampur sakit yang berlebih membuat dirinya mabuk kepayang. Apalagi masih di tambah dengan hisapan-hisapan dari bibir Kai yang gencar melukiskan karya indah di tubuhnya. Sehun tidak bisa mengabaikan semua rasa yang berikan Kai begitu saja.

"S-sial, Kai aku mau keluar" katanya sambil memeluk bahu Kai saat gerakan penis Kai semakin tidak terkendali.

"Aku juga sudah di ujung!"

Kai menggeram rendah saat otot-otot dinding lubang Sehun semakin meremas batang kemaluannya yang sedang gencar menubruk prostat Sehun. Pria tan itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sehun saat mereka berdua sudah semakin dekat. Saling mendekap tubuh partner masing-masing saat semburan lahar putih keluar dengan deras dari penis tegak mereka.

"Ahhh KAI!!"

Sehun berteriak ribut saat pelepasannya telah datang. Keluar begitu banyak sampai-sampai membasahi selangkangan dan area perut mereka berdua. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa menggeram sambil matanya menutup saat rasa lega menyapa dirinya. Penis keluar begitu banyak, menyemburkan sperma kental di dalam lubang Sehun yang saat ini sedikit melebar itu.

Desahan lega terdengan dari bibir keduanya. Sehun yang masih terengah-engah akibat aktifitas ranjang membuat pria pucat itu terlihat begitu menggoda sekaligus menggemaskan di obsidian Kai.

"Shhh, ahh!" Kai mengeluarkan penisnya saat dirasa cairannya sudah berhenti keluar. Masih dengan posisi di antara kaki Sehun yang mengangkang, Kai meraba lubang kemerahan penuh lelehan sperma itu dengan kedua jarinya. Mengelusnya pelan sebelum kembali lagi jari-jari panjang itu masuk.

Otot perut Sehun seketika menegang saat merasakan kehadiran jari Kai dilubangnya.

"Kai, what are you doing?" katanya sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. Merubah posisi menjadi duduk namun dalam keadaan kakinya mengangkang.

"Membersihkan lubangmu dari spermaku"

Kai semakin dalam menyentakkan jarinya. Perlakuan yang di berikan oleh sang dominan membuat Sehun meremat kasar sprei putih saat rasa nikmat memenuhi rongga dadanya. Menggelitik syaraf hingga membuat penis kebanggaanya yang semula sudah melemas kembali tegak. Berdiri menantang gravitasi.

"Akhh, K-kaihh sudahh ahh"

Sehun memohon dengan sangat agar Kai tidak lagi mengerjai tubuhnya. Pria pucat itu sudah terlalu lemas akibat semua rangsangan yang di berikan Kai. Namun sayang, seolah tuli Kai tidak mengindahkan semua permohonan yang di berikan oleh Sehun.

Kai terus mengerjai lubang itu hingga lima menit lebih. Jari-jari itu seketika berhenti saat Sehun berteriak keras karena kembali mengalami puncak klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Kai tersenyum mendengar desahan penuh kelegaan dari mulut Sehun. Pria tampan itu segera mengeluarkan kedua jarinya yang saat ini penuh dengan lelehan spermanya sendiri.

"Sehun jilat!" perintah Kai sambil menyodorkan jarinya ke arah Sehun. Pria pucat itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum membawa jari-jari Kai untuk masuk ke mulutnya. Mengulum jari itu untuk menikmati rasa sperma Kai yang berada di lubangnya.

Di jilat, di hisap. Lick and suck, mulut Sehun begitu lihai dalam melakukannya. Ditambah dengan wajah penuh rona merah yang terlihat begitu indah di mata Kai. Pria tampan itu tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat merasa tergoda.

Kai menarik jarinya paksa hingga menimbulkan geraman kesal dari Sehun. Seolah pria pucat itu tidak rela kehilangan mainnya.

"Kai!!" Sehun berteriak kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kkkk, sayang!" tangan Kai menangkup pipi tembam Sehun, "Jangan marah! Kau tau aku sudah sangat horny hanya melihatmu menjilat jariku ini. Maka dari itu aku jadi tidak sabar untuk kembali memasukimu"

Senyuman yang entah terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian itu tersemat di wajah tampan Kai.

"Berbaliklah, aku ingin melakukannya dengan doggy style"

Sehun menatap wajah Kai begitu lamat sebelum membalikkan badannya. Ia menungging dengan belahan pantat yang terekspos jelas. Sisa-sisa sperma di sekitar lubang Sehun sedikit mengering juga penis ukuran sedang milik Sehun yang menggantung semakin membuat libido Kai meledak. Rasa tak sabar menghampiri Kai, maka tanpa aba-aba lagi segera saja ia mengarahkan penisnya untuk kembali masuk ke lubang nikmat milik Sehun. Menghujam keras hingga membuat sang empu berteriak frustasi bercampur nikmat.

"Akhh Kai pelan-pelan"

Kepala Sehun terkapar di atas bantal empuk di bawahnya. Tubuhnya sudah lemas dengan percintaan mereka yang sudah dilakukan sampai 2 jam itu. Tenaga Kai bagaikan kuda, tak cepat surut dan semakin terbakar semangatnya jika di beri sebuah stimulus berupa desahan keras dari bibir Sehun.

Pinggangnya semakin di cengkram erat oleh Kai. Gerakan yang liar dan cepat membuat Sehun terus mengeluarkan suara-suara ribut yang di menyatu dengan suara peraduan kulit yang begitu jelas. Juga derit ranjang yang menambah kelengkapan suasana panas yang terjadi.

Kai menengadahkan wajahnya. Lubang milik Sehun adalah yang terbaik dari semua lubang yang pernah ia masuki. Kerapatan juga rasa legit membuat Kai selalu ingin membobol dan menyodok lubang itu dengan brutal. Tanpa henti sampai ia merasa terpuaskan.

Suara Sehun semakin mengeras saat Kai merubah kembali posisi bercinta mereka. Dengan Sehun yang berada di atas pangkuan sang dominan membuat tusukan penis besar Kai semakin dalam. Sampai-sampai Sehun merasa jika penis Kai berada dalam perutnya.

"Ukhh, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi"

Menggila. Liar dan tak terkendali. Semakin cepat dan tak ada jeda, Kai seolah tak mau kelihangan satu detik pun rasa hangat yang melingkupi penisnya. Semua gerakan yang ia lakukan membuat Sehun frustasi. Ingin sampai di puncak tapi Kai masih terlalu jauh untuk menuju Klimaks.

"Sehun, kenapa kau masih sesempit ini" desah kecil menyapa di telinga Sehun, "Apa aku harus selalu membobolmu agar lubang ini setidaknya sedikit longgar"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangan yang mengalun di leher Kai semakin mengerat.

"Yah, bobol aku Kai!! Agar lubang ini selalu bisa menyesuaikan ukuran penis besarmu"

Kai melihat Sehun menggigit tepi bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi di obsidian Kai.

"As your wish!! Aku akan selalu membuatmu berteriak nikmat dengan penisku.."

Lalu tabrakan bibir terjadi. Saling menekan tengkuk agar ciuman semakin dalam, saling menjulur lidah untuk berperang juga saling menyesap bibir lawan hingga bengkak. Ciuman liar yang di barengi dengan tusukan Kai yang semakin menjadi membuat semuanya melenguh. Menggeram penuh nikmat juga berteriak keras saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Menengadahkan wajah ketika Sehun kembali keluar dengan deras.

Kai segera melepaskan tautan bawah, antara penis dan lubang Sehun. Membawa Sehun turun dari pangkuannya, Kai mengocok penis tegak itu tepat di wajah Sehun. Dengan gerakan konstan namun cepat semburan itu tak terelakkan. Meluncur indah di wajah Sehun hingga mengotori bagian rambut juga leher Sehun yang teraliri sperma kental milik Kai.

Lidah Sehun menjulur. Sperma-sperma Kai masih keluar walau sudah beberapa kali menyembur dengan hebat tadi. Mencoba kembali merasakan cairan yang terasa manis di indera pengecapnya.

Di dunia ini ada 3 hal yang begitu Sehun sukai. Susu putih dalam artian yang sebenarnya, buble tea kesukaannya juga yang terakhir adalah Kai dan sperma kental yang nikmat itu. Sehun selalu menyukai bagaimana sensasi panas menyapa lubangnya saat sperma itu mengalir di dalam sana. Namun di atas itu semua, Sehun jauh lebih suka jika sperma-sperma Kai tertampung dalam mulutnya sehingga ia bisa menikmati rasa khas milik Kai. Yang berbau begitu jantan dan menggiurkan.

"Ihh geli"

Sehun merasakan kegelian yang menghinggapi wajahnya ketika lidah nakal Kai menjilat dengan pelan.

Kai tertawa begitu pun Sehun sampai-sampai garis matanya melengkung indah. Percintaan mereka diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan di awalnya sebelum deep kiss terjadi seolah tidak ada waktu esok untuk kembali saling mengecup. Dengan memeluk tubuh lawan masing-masing juga kening yang saling beradu setelah berakhirnya ciuman mereka, senyuman lebar terbit dari bibir milik Sehun dan Kai.

.

.

.

.

"CUT!!"

Seruan itu membuat pelukan nyaman antara Sehun dan Kai terlepas. Mereka saling menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing dan mulai tersenyum menanggapi sorakan dari para kru yang ada disini. Yah, semua itu hanyalah sebuah akting. Dimana mereka yang menjadi artis porno yang begitu terkenal di dunia maya sedang menjajal kemampuan untuk membuat web series gay porn. Dengan Kai sebagai pihak atas dan Sehun menjadi pihak bawah.

Sehun turun dari ranjang dan langsung saja sang asisten yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu aktornya itu langsung menyelimuti tubuh telanjang milik Sehun. Pria tinggi dengan wajah manis itu menoleh menatap sang partner dalam berakting.

"Ini scene terakhir kita, semoga di project selanjutnya aku tidak bermain denganmu lagi" katanya sebelum meninggalkan Kai sendiri. Yah, sendiri karena memang semua kru yang ada disini mulai berhambur keluar setelah proses syuting selesai. Hanya menyisakan Sehun dan Kai juga asisten yang masih menunggu sang aktor untuk keluar.

Kai menghela napasnya dalam. Ia lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang penuh sperma daripada memikirkan ucapan Sehun tadi. Toh, dirinya memang tidak pernah peduli dengan sikap arogansi yang di perlihatkan oleh Sehun pada dirinya.

Saat akan menyelami dunia mimpi, Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut mengelus permukaan pipinya. Dengan berat hati ia membuka matanya untuk melihat sang pelaku. Seketika bibirnya melengkung keatas. Memberikan senyuman manis kepada sang asisten yang merangkap menjadi kekasih.

"Lelah?" Kai mengangguk membenarkan perkataan pria bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo. Ia meraih tangan kekasihnya untuk dikecup lembut.

"Semua lelahku hilang jika melihat dirimu"

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman indah. Kai bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menarik pria manis itu kedalam pangkuannya. Mereka berciuman mesra dengan Kai yang menekan lembut tengkuk Kyungsoo agar semakin dalam juga tak lupa Kyungsoo yang menggantung erat di leher Kai.

Melakukan hal-hal indah dan romantis berdua, menjadikan Kai dan Kyungsoo seakan memiliki dunianya mereka sendiri. Tanpa harus repot-repot menyadari keberadaan sosok lain yang lebih memilih memalingkan muka saat keduanya sudah mulai ketahap yang lebih panas dan liar.

Sosok itu menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Ia berbalik untuk meninggal ruangan ini sebelum ketahuan. Yah, ketahuan akan dirinya yang sudah hancur karena satu pria.

"Sehun!"

Sosok itu menegadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap seorang pria tinggi yang berada di depannya.

"Ayo kita pulang"


	5. Bad Boy! (KrisTao)

Kris bukanlah seseorang yang mempunyai tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi. Ia mudah terpancing emosi apalagi jika itu berkaitan dengan adik tiri kesayangannya.

"Fuck it!! Beritahu padaku dimana Huang Zitao" ucap Kris sambil mencengkram kerah pelayan bar yang ada di depannya.

"L-lantai dua, ruang vip nomor 6"

Setelah itu dengan segera Kris melepaskan sang pelayan dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 2. Mata Kris menjelajah untuk mencari ruangan dimana Tao berada.

Brak--

Kris menendang pintu bernomor 6 dengan kuat. Dan aksinya itu membuat orang yang ada di dalamnya terlonjak kaget.

Shit!!

'Huang Zitao' batin Kris saat matanya melihat sosok Tao duduk disana dengan jalang yang berada di samping kanan kirinya.

"Tao itu tampan dan fashionable. Terlihat seperti pria idaman semua wanita di dunia ini"

"Aku tidak percaya. Dimataku dia terlihat pria brengsek bagiku"

"Stop defaming him, Kris!!"

Kris menggertakkan giginya saat teringat kilasan masa lalu antara dirinya dengan mantan kekasih. Shit! Bahkan mantannya pun begitu memuja sosok pria berwajah dua di depannya ini. Sungguh ini salah satu penyebab ia tidak menyukai Tao.

Juga penyebab lain, yaitu saat ia memergoki adiknya Lay berada dalam satu kamar hotel bersama Tao. Untuk yang satu ini Kris tidak bisa membiarkan Tao jika yang menjadi mainannya adalah adik tirinya sendiri.

Jadi ini sudah waktunya ia melabrak pria itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kris Wu" kata Tao sambil memberikan senyuman kecil pada tamu tak diundang yang ada di depannya.

Kris menggeram, baru mendengar suaranya saja emosi Kris semakin menjadi. Sial!! Kris sangat tidak menyukai pria bernama Tao ini.

"Semuanya keluar!"

Perintah Kris yang begitu mutlak. Dua wanita jalang yang berada di ruangan ini langsung berlari keluar.

"Kau mengganggu pestaku!"

Tao mendengus kesal dengan pria di depannya. Ia bahkan belum mencicipi kemolekan jalang yang sudah dia pesan.

Kris mengangkat bahunya cuek. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, Kris duduk di depan Tao dengan wajah tak santai.

"Dengar! Aku tidak pernah peduli tentang kau yang sering bermain dengan jalang-jalang di luar sana. Aku tidak peduli, entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Itu bukan urusanku"

"But, keep your hands away from Lay! Dia straight dan jangan coba-coba kau merubahnya menjadi gay seperti dirimu"

Tao tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Kau cemburu, toy boy??"

"Fuck! Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu" ucap Kris setelah sebelumnya melemparkan gelas yang berisi minuman beralkohol itu ke lantai.

"Mulut kotormu tidak pantas berkata seperti itu"

"Ohh lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tao menjeda ucapannya, "Jika bukan toy boy apa aku harus memanggilmu Kris Wu, Kevin atau Bastard Wu?"

"Lagi pula toy boy memang panggilan yang cocok untukmu. Pria mainan wanita!"

Dan seringaian muncul di bibir Tao. Kris mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba menahan segala kemarahan. Tapi apa day, Kris bukanlah orang yang dia saja jika harga dirinya di sakiti seperti ini. Karena Kris adalah penganut 'Lu senggol gue bacok!'

"Fuck!!" tangan Kris mencengkram erat kerah baju milik Tao. "Cari pria lain. Lay tidak akan pernah menjadi targetmu"

Tao menepis tangan Kris, dengan senyuman lebar dia berkata, "Yeah fine, Lay is not my target!" setelah mengucapkannya Tao mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke wajah Kris. Juga tak lupa membelai pipi kiri Kris dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana jika targetku berubah menjadi dirimu?"

F*K!!

Holy Shit!

Motherfucking, Tao is BITCH!!

Kris menggeram rendah seperti serigala, matanya semakin menajam dan wajahnya memerah sebagai tanda bahwa saat ini Kris berada di level puncak kemarahan.

"Shit! Kenapa mulutmu isinya hanya hal-hal kotor!"

Tao mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kris.

"Hey Kris!!" Tangan yang lain menggerayangi dada Kris yang bidang, "There you are, toy boy!!"

"Wanna try with me?"

"Disini, melakukannya denganku!!"

Bugh-

Bogem mentah Kris mampir di pipi sebelah kiri milik Tao. Memberikan sebuah memar yang warnanya sedikit membiru disana.

"Kau merusak wajahku, Kris!!" Tao berkata masih dengan senyuman lebar. Seolah pukulan telak yang dilakukan Kris itu hanyalah hal kecil bagi dirinya.

Tao menyentuh sisi kiri wajahnya,

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk ini" katanya.

Kris menyeringai, tangannya kembali meraih kerah baju Tao.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku tidak berani untuk menyentuhmu?", cengkraman Kris beralih ke dagu runcing milik Tao. Sedikit memberi tekanan disana.

"Kau selalu berani untuk melakukan apapun, tetapi.." Tao terdiam sejenak, "Ada banyak orang diluaran sana ingin menyentuhku. Jadi aku tidak tau apa kau layak denganku atau tidak."

"Persetan dengan layak atau tidaknya aku! Jadi lebih baik kita mencobanya untuk tau seberapa layaknya aku dengan pria jalang seperti dirimu ini"

Senyuman lebar tersemat di bibir Tao.

"Jadi ingin melakukan disini atau kita memesan kamar di hotel?"

Shit!!

"Sialan kau Tao!!"

Dan Kris pasrah saja ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Tao.

.

.

.

"A king suite, please!"

"Cepatlah, jangan hanya melihat pria brengsek ini" teriakan Kris menggema karena pria di meja receptionist itu terlalu lamban dalam berkerja.

"Ini tuan kuncinya"

Grab..

Kris menarik tangan Tao dengan cepat. Masuk ke dalam lift lalu menekan tombol yang menjadi tujuannya kini.

"Damn! Selain wanita kau juga menggoda pria"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu lagi?"

"Shit, diamlah!!"

Tao menggenggam tangan kanan Kris yang mencoba memberikan pukulan keras di wajahnya.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Apa yang baik dalam diriku—

—kau akan tau" ucap Tao sambil menjilat jari telunjuk Kris dengan seduktif.

Wajah menggoda, bibir peach berwarna merah, mata tajam hitam pekat dan kata-kata memabukkan.

Tao mampu membuat Kris semakin tidak sabar menghukum pria di depannya.

Bruk-

Tubuh Tao terpental saat Kris mendorongnya ke atas ranjang. Kris menatap datar pria manis yang berbaring sambil menggodanya dengan mengerlingkan matanya.

Sejak Krid lahir sampai sekarang baru kali dia mem-fuck seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengan dirinya.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

Pria ini, begitu lihai dalam memberikan sebuah godaan.

Kris menggeram, segera saja ia menindih Tao dengan tubuh besarnya. Menumpukan beban badannya pada lutut dan lengan. Kris merendahkan wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah hickey di leher jenjang Tao.

"What's wrong?"

Tao bertanya saat Kris menghentikan kegitannya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau tidak tau cara melakukannya dengan seorang pria?" Tao mengelus tengkuk Kris sebelum ia mendorongnya maju agar semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Pria manis itu memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir kering Kris.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu"

Kris tersenyum remeh.

"Don't bother me!!"

 _'Aku tau cara melakukannya! Put in and..'_

Tangannya mengambil bungkus kondom disana. Membukanya dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"Sorry! Ini bukan kondom mahal seperti milik seseorang yang sudah tidur denganmu"

Kris memakai kondom itu setelah melepas celana jeans beserta dalamannya. Setelah selesai, tangannya beralih untuk membuka bawahan milik Tao hingga telanjang seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli itu kondom murah atau mahal. Karena aku hanya peduli dengan milikmu yang besar itu"

"FUCK!!"

Seringaian muncul di bibir Kris.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Kris memperlihatkan sebuah borgol pada Tao.

"It's a good toy!" Kris tertawa dengan jawaban Tao.

'Fine, Tao i'm gonna make you happy tonight'

Click-

Locked!!

Kris memborgol satu tangan Tao ke head bed. Dan membiarkan tangan satunya bebas.

"Kau senang, Tao?"

Senang berada di bawah kendaliku.

Kris mencoba membelah tubuh bagian bawah Tao dengan penisnya. Memasukkan benda panjangnya pada lubang yang kesat dan kering itu.

"Go easy, Kris"

"Shut up!" Kris semakin menekan penisnya. Menginvasi sedikit demi sedikit area yang akan menjadi arena tempur antara penis kebanggaanya dengan titik prostat milik Tao.

"Umm, don't bit my skin!"

Tao mengeluh sakit saat gigi tajam Kris menggigit lehernya seperti vampir sampai meninggalkan warna keunguan. Kris tidak peduli dengan eluhan Tao. Dia sudah terlalu fokus dengan remasan nikmat yang di berikan lubang Tao.

Saat menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur tanpa sengaja Kris melihat kissmark yang ada di tulang selangka milik Tao. Kris yakin itu bukan hasil perbuatannya karena ia memang belum menyentuh tempat lain selain leher dan tentunya lubang kemerahan yang saat ini ia obrak-abrik.

"Shit! Dimana kau dapatkan kissmark ini brengsek. Jangan bilang itu dari dua jalang tadi"

"Jika aku bilang itu hanya memar biasa, kau akan percaya?"

"I'm not idiot, Tao" ucap Kris sambil menekankan nama pria yang ada di bawahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu dengan hal itu" tangan Tao mengalung di leher Kris. "Karena aku adalah milikmu sekarang.." setelahnya Tao menarik Kris untuk mencium bibir Kris. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan dalam untuk merangsang Kris membalas pagutannya.

"Akhh!" dalam pagutan panas, Tao memekik keras saat penis Kris menyentuh seseuatu yang membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Kris membalas setiap lumatan juga gerakan lidah Tao yang mengajaknya berperang. Sambil pingulnya yang semangat keluar masuk untuk menumbuk prostat Tao.

"Umm ahh, shit Kris.." ujar Tao saat ciuman panjang mereka terlepas. Tubuh Tao semakin menggeliat saat pergerakan Kris menjadi lebih cepat.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Is my 'dick' deluxe?"

Ahhh!!

"Go faster.. Hard ahh hard"

"Kris i'm close!!"

Akhhh

Click..

Kris membuka kunci borgol. Melepaskan tangan Tao yang sudah memerah karena gesekan.

"Tanganku memar. Bisakah kau menjiatnya untukku?" Tao tersenyum polos sambil memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang sudah memerah.

"Hahaha, in your dream. Jilat sendiri!"

"Baiklah!!"

Tao menjilat pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Pelan, penuh wajah seduktif juga kerlingan mata genit. Kris yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal. Dia lebih memilih memakai celananya lalu duduk di sofa sambil menyulut api. Kebiasan Kris setelah melakukan sex adalah merokok.

"Rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Dengan cepat ia turun dari ranjang lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Kris yang asyik merokok disana.

"Shit!!"

"Aku tidak suka dengan bau asap rokok" kata Tao sambil membuang sebatang rokok itu ke asbak yang ada di meja. Lalu Tao memilih pergi dari hadapan Kris setelah sebelumnya ia mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Kris.

"Dasar jalan!"

Tao tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Kris. Ia lebih memilih masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat dan lelehan sperma.

Drrt...

Saat mata Kris fokus pada sosok Tao yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi suara getaran handphone mampir di gendang telinganya. Kris bangkit dari sofa lalu melangkahkan mendekat ke meja nakas untuk melihat siapa yang malam-malam ini menelpon Tao.

Gigi Kris bergemetuk saat tau jika yang menelpon adalah Lay. Yang tidak lain adalah adiknya sendiri. Kris memandang tajam handphone Tao seolah benda itu adalah musuh besarnya.

"Ada panggilan untukmu!" kata Kris sambil menujuk handphone Tao yang bergetar.

Tao mengambil handphone untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon dirinya. Senyumannya terbit saat tau jika pelakunya adalah Lay.

"Lay!!" gumannya.

Kris mendengus saat melihat Tao yang begitu senang karena adiknya menelpon.

"Kau tidak akan cemburu kan jika aku mengangkat telpon dari adikmu?"

"Tidak!"

Jawaban ketus dari Kris membuat Tao tersenyum kecil. Kakinya mendekati Kris yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Tao mendudukkan dirinya kepangkuan Kris. Sampai menimbulkan reaksi kaget dari Kris.

"Baiklah, aku angkat!" Tao menekan ikon berwana hijau di handphonenya.

"Hallo, Lay! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku sedang mengurusi sesuatu tadi"

"Aku mendengar Kris gege datang ke tempatmu. Apa dia menyakitimu, Tao?" Tao menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya.

"Ahh itu, dia bilang jika aku ingin merubahmu menjadi gay. Kami bertengkar dan dia mengalahkanku"

"Lalu setelahnya.." ada jeda dalam perkataan Tao. "And then he fuck me!" ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir tebal Kris. Si empu pemilik bibir hanya bisa menggeram saat mendengar perkataan Tao.

"Hey, jika aku menjadi gay bukan kamu penyebabnya. Aku menjadi gay karena diriku sendiri.."

"Tao, jika Kris gege masih mengganggumu katakan padaku"

"Don't worries about me.. Lay aku mengantuk, sampai jumpa"

Pip..

Tao mematikan panggilannya. Ia lempar handphone itu ke atas kasur.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan?"

"Hahaha Mr. Wu you fuck just fuck your brother!"

"Kris, how dare you cuff me?"

Click..

"Nice cuff!" seru Tao sambil melemparkan kunci borgol itu ke sembarang arah.

"Shit, lepas Tao"

"Nonono baby. Aku membalas perlakuanmu yang tadi seenaknya memborgolku"

Senyuman cerah yang tersemat di wajah Tao terlihat begitu menyebalkan bagi Kris. Ingin sekali ia menonjok pipi itu tapi apa daya kedua tangannya tak bisa bergerak akibat di borgol oleh Tao.

"Kris, thanks for tonight" kata Tao yang sudah selesai merapikan penampilannya, "See you next time, toy boy" setelahnya pria itu keluar dari kamar hotel meninggalkan Kris yang sudah berteriak marah meminta Tao kembali untuk melelaskan borgolnya.

 _"I really like it!!"_

"Kris Wu, I hope we can play again. Sex harder with sex toy"

 ** _FIN!!_**

 ** _oh my.. kapalku kristao.. :') :')_**

 ** _Tao sama Kris dating?_**

 ** _it's okay. aku masih kuat kok! masih stay sama mereka._**

 ** _:')_**


End file.
